Party of the Year!
by Baylee-Lynn
Summary: Hey guess what you've just been invited 2 Chris's Daughter Jessicas Sweet 16 slumber b-day party!And YOU GET TO BE YOUR FAVE CHARACTER'S KID'S!How cool i that!no more charecters please the story has started
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so ur invited 2 Chris Mclean's Daughters sweet 16 Slumber party and...YOU'RE YOUR FAVE CHARACTERS KID'S! How cool is that! So please follow the guide lines so... Read!**

**1.U may not have super powers like turning into a mermaid or something.**

** it's not all girls i will need some party crashing guys 2!**

**'s not first come first serve i wll pick the one's that i think r very creative and that i like.**

** fun be very creative! oh and please don't say u have blue skin or something like that**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Clothes-**

**Normal:**

**PJ's:**

**Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys):**

**Other:**

**Chris's Daughter**

**Name:Jessica**

**Clothes-**

**Normal:Jean Shorts,A black tank top that has a picture of Jasper on it,and White flip-Flops**

**PJ's:Black pant's w/ multi-colored hearts on them and a matching tank top**

**Punk rock outfit:Red and Black plad mini-skirt,a black long sleeve shirt,red and Black vest,and black ee shadow and eyeliner**

**Eyes:Blue**

**Hair:Long Black Hair w/ red and blonde streaks**

**Other:She is the beautiful daughter of the one and only Chris maclean**


	2. notes

Come on guy I still need more people!

I have selected a few though(I hope it's ok but i kinda changed some of the ages they were all a bit 2 old)And even if the couple u want to create a kid 4 or whatever has been used still make it anyway they might need a brother or sister and i'm gonna pick more if you sent in a review before this chapter those were just the one's i had time to keep sending them in i have the application sheet if u have any ideas 4 my stories message me. Sooooo send in your and 1 last thing the creators of Lucy Peterson(we r 1)Amora Serenity Manning(monny-chan13)u guys r gonna be Jessicas best friends ok,great!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Emily (TDIluvr)

Age: 15

Mother: Heather

Father: DJ

Clothes-

Normal: jean miniskirt with a cherry red spghetti strap top

PJ's: light pink long pants with a tight black t shirt

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): Emily will "rebel" and not have a punk outfit

Hair: same as Heather's

Eyes: chocolate brown

Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys): Emily will be the type to break up a newly forming couple.

Other:...she is definitely like Heather. She is a mean, and manipulative girl. She won't be finding herself in a punk outfit. Heather (now changed)forced her to come here. She has many fears like DJ, which come in handy when people want to get her back for being mean. Emily's skin is asian colour, a half mix between Heather and DJ.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rebecca(GwenFan22)

Age:15

Mother:Katie

Father:Noah

Clothes-

Normal:black tube top with a skull on it, jean short shorts, black skater shoes. she also has her ears, nose, and belly button pierced. Wears eyeliner,lipgloss,and eyeshadow

PJ's:silky black tanktop that shows just above her belly button. and silky black shorts

Punk Rock outfit:a red and black plaid dress that goes a little bit higher than her knees

Hair:long black hair with some covering her left eye

Eyes:blue

Romance:yes

Other:she is super pretty(like drool over her pretty) and she is gothish and she is smart like her father but she can be nice to people she likes(her friends and people like that).oh and if anyone trys to take advantage they get her by she likes to only has boyfriend she doesn't kiss someone because they are cute,no she has to actually like them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lauren Johnson(Blond with a brain)

Age:16

Mother:Gwen

Father:Trent

Clothes-

Normal:Black tee that says in gold 'Just Dance', skinny black jeans, and black converse

PJ's:Red tee, plaid pj bottoms and bunny slippers

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): Bright red tee, black tie, black short skirt and red leggings and black hightops

Hair: Short light brown(Gwen's original hair color)

Eyes: Grey but slightly blue

Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys):Yes I do that would be awesome

Other:She loves to rock out and she hates it when people crash parties. But hopefully she'll fall for one before she strangles them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aiden(Barbie gone wild)

Age:16

Mother: Bridgette

Father:Geoff

Clothes-

Normal: Red tank top, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of red and black checkerboard sneakers.

PJ's: A pair of black breifs, shirtless.

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): A tight black t-shirt, a pair of red jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Hair: Long shaggy blonde hair that reaches is mid-neck.

Eyes: Light blue

Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys): Yes, with Parker.

Other: Aiden is a very sweet guy. Although he is usually thrown into things by his friends, he is very headstrong and knows when things are to out of hand. He never does things he's uncomfortable with, and is very outspoken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Amora Serenity Manning *likes to be called Ara

Age:19

Mother: Crystal Serenity Manning

Father: Jack Manson Manning

Clothes-

Normal:Fade wash blue jeans with white sash/belt tied at side of right hip. White shirt no sleeves, wraps around neck. White pull over hoodie with YinYang sign. reed flipflops with black string.

PJ's: white wrap top and black sweats.

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): black t-shirt that stopps above bellybutton. ripped jeans and black wristbands. lots of silver jewelry.

Hair:Long dark brown, almost black. Kind of wavy. Will use a white sash to pull back in a gypsy style. Is down to lower back.

Eyes:Silver piercing. The first feature you would notice when meeting her. Very accented but friendly.

Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys): Ara

Other: Ara is a very friendly person who really tries to be nice to everyone and is not one to start something. shes also trained as an acrobat and martial one to flaunt or flirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Lucy Peterson

Age: 16

Mother: Olivia Peterson

Father: Kevin Peterson

Clothes-

Normal:gray short sleeve hoodie with blue jean skirt and black converse

PJ's: green night gown with black pajama pants

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): brown crocked buttoned jacket with black jeans andblack converse

Hair: brown curly hair with black highlights

Eyes: brown

Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys): yes

Other: A/N at this time

**Ok so ur invited 2 Chris Mclean's Daughters sweet 16 Slumber party and...YOU'RE YOUR FAVE CHARACTERS KID'S! How cool is that! So please follow the guide lines so... Read!**

**1.U may not have super powers like turning into a mermaid or something.**

**it's not all girls i will need some party crashing guys 2!**

**'s not first come first serve i wll pick the one's that i think r very creative and that i like.**

**fun be very creative! oh and please don't say u have blue skin or something like that**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Clothes-**

**Normal:**

**PJ's:**

**Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys):**

**Other:**

**Chris's Daughter**

**Name:Jessica**

**Clothes-**

**Normal:Jean Shorts,A black tank top that has a picture of Jasper on it,and White flip-Flops**

**PJ's:Black pant's w/ multi-colored hearts on them and a matching tank top**

**Punk rock outfit:Red and Black plad mini-skirt,a black long sleeve shirt,red and Black vest,and black ee shadow and eyeliner**

**Eyes:Blue**

**Hair:Long Black Hair w/ red and blonde streaks**

**Other:She is the beautiful daughter of the one and only Chris maclean**


	3. Yay More Peoples Yay!

**Yay!I've selected more people!!!This story is soooooo cloose 2 starting so please send in ur apps!also i hope it's ok but i kinda tweaked the ages a little bit again,sorry if u want me 2 change it back I will it's just about all of the peoples in this story are 16 and i need peoples who haven't had there 16th birthday yet.**

**New people!**

Name: Sandra (cookiesjuvy)

Age: 15

Mother: Courtney

Father: Duncan

Clothes-

Normal: skull t shirt spiked black dog collar tight dark blue chain skinny jeans

PJ's: skull tank top and black sweat pants

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): same black spike dog collar two spike black dog collar red skull t shirt black skinny jeans chains

Hair: long black, red, green, purple, blue, hair

Eyes: black

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Violet Sky (Elphaba is innocent)  
Age:16  
mother: gwen  
father:trent  
clothes-  
normal: black button down shirt,jean mini skirt with black leggings, and black ballet flats  
punk rock outfit: black mini dress with hooker boots.  
hair: long,black,and with a slight wae(like trent's)  
eyes: bright green (like trent's)  
romance: she just ot dumped by her boyfriend so she's ready 4 a rebound.  
other: her skin is as pale as gwen's and she's the faternal twin of Lauren. Violet is more into art but stil likes music. She's a ballet dancer and is usually liked by people but she likes to be left alone sometimes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Amber O'Hara (Louisana Alcott )

Age: 15

Mother: Izzy

Father: Owen

Clothes-

Normal: Green tank top with blue jeans, white belt, black flats

PJ's: White sweatshirt with grey shorts

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): Black long sleeved shirt that stops at belly button, red plaid skirt, black boots. Black dog collor with spikes on it.

Hair: Long, curly, flaming red hair; hair is down.

Eyes: crystal blue eyes that shine in the sun

Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys): No, thanks

Other: Weird and adventurous like her mom, Izzy. Unlike her parents, she loves flying on planes, helicopters and jets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Danielle (waterglow )  
Age: 16  
Mother: (doesn't matter)It's gonna be Bridgette  
Father: (doesn't matter)Geoff  
Clothes-  
Normal: Loose midnight blue t-shirt she ties back around her midriff; pale blue stonewashed short jean shorts; silver metallic ballet flats  
PJs: Pink plaid pants; white cami with pink hearts on it; fuzzy white slippers  
Punk Rock Outfit: Tight black t-shirt with pink skulls on it; black jean shorts with a studded belt; heavy black eyeliner  
Hair: Long, caramel blonde hair with darker streaks in it; reaches her mid-back, but she will pull it up in a ponytail sometimes.  
Eyes: Dark blue, almost onyx  
Romance: Sure, but it doesn't really matter with who.  
Other: She has a pierced bellybutton (silver teardrop), double pierced ears (little diamond studs), tattoo of a white rose on her shoulderblade, light tan skin, is a bit of a rebel, always likes to have a fun time

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Ariel (Snowstarwriter )

Age: 16

Mother: Gwen

Father: Trent

Clothes-

Normal: Red tube top with blue jeans, red sandals

PJ's: Pink PJ dress

Punk Rock outfit(41 of the things that you're gonna do the Party): Black tank top with red long sleeved shirt under it, red plaid skirt, black pumps

Hair: Brown hair

Eyes: blue

Romance(if u wanna get paired up w/ 1 of the party crashin guys): yes

Other: She's kind of weird but not too weird (like Izzy). She's a musician (just like her dad)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So those r people i've got so far(others r in chapter 2)**

**u know i still kids 4....**

**Justin**

**Sadie**

**Ezeikel**

**Eva**

**Harold**

**Leshawna**

**Beth**

**Cody**

**Lindsay**

**Tyler**

**Heck even make a person 4 chef i don't care!Just be creative!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**People i have so far!**

Lucy Peterson(we r 1)

Amora Serenity Manning(monny-chan13)

Emily (TDIluvr)

Rebecca(GwenFan22)

Lauren Johnson(Blond with a brain)

Aiden(Barbie gone wild)

Ariel (Snowstarwriter )

Danielle (waterglow )

Amber O'Hara (Louisana Alcott )

Violet Sky (Elphaba is innocent)

Sandra (cookiesjuvy)


	4. more people and story offiacialy starts!

**Ok n this chapter i'm nameing the last bit of the people then starting a little bit of the story. So here it goes.**

Name: Kayla (EdwardandBella4evah)- Lindsay and Tyler

Name: Alden (Juvy girl101)- Lindsay and Tyler

Name:Lorelei (Lorelei Noah's girl)- Cody and Beth

Name: Trina-Lorelei's Furturnal twin-Cody and Beth

Name: Bruce McGrady (Paladin of light 288)-Harold and LeShawna

Name: Susan (can I call her Suzy because I had a bad expreiance with a girl named Susan)-Eva and Zeke (Coldstone288)

Name: Simon (Paka-simon-trevor-forever)-Sadie and Justin

4 the people I did pick a question

1. What is your favorite song to sing?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And here we go...**

**Jessica's POV :-)**

I was having a wonderful dream it was about my 16th birthday party and it was amazing there was balloons, great music and my closest friends Amora, and Lucy. Everything was great until I heard a loud buzzing noise and woke up. "No! it was so wonderful!" I said. Then I went back to reality.

"Jessie breakfast!" I heard my dad say. Oh and by the way my dad is Chris Maclean yep it's ture he is . I do not have a mom around anymore because she's what people call a "Gold-digger" and left my dad for a more richer and more handsome anyways back to the thing what was happening before I started to ramble on about my family life.

"Comming daddy!" I said back. "Whatcha doin?" I asked him as I got down the stairs. I saw him at his computer desk looking frustrated.

"Jess you remember Daddy's show Total Drama Island?" He answered with another question.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well, I'm looking up the former contestants so how their lives are." He said.

"You mean you're stalking them?" I asked.

"No no it's more like reserch." He said back. Then the phone rang and he left. The information on the computer screen seemed tempting to read, so I went over and sat in the chair and started reading. Turns out they had kids so I didn't know what I was thinking at the time when I got the crazy idea to invite their children to my birthday party. Oh by the way I only invited the girls but somehow the boys found their way to my party. After that I found out where they live and started to write up invites.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So didn't you guys love it!! sorry if you didn't get picked but yoo know there is like a ton of submit-your-own-charecter type stories so yeah. REVIEW! :-)!! _**


End file.
